No Fate
by Antiana
Summary: Wie hätte das Battle City Turnier verlaufen können wenn Malik nicht im Finale gestanden hätte, sondern als Bakuras bester Freund Namu an Bord gekommen wäre. Noch ein chat-rpg. Pairing: BM Einfach lesen...und reviewen.


Titel: No Fate

Autoren: Yamuri und Antiana

Rating: PG 13

Kategorie: AU, Romance, Yaoi

Disclaimer: YugiOh wurde von Kazuki Takahashi geschaffen und wir leihen uns die   
Charaktere für diese story nur aus.

Pairing: Malik/Bakura

ummary: Wie hätte das Battle City Turnier verlaufen können wenn Malik nicht im Finale   
mitgemacht hätte und stattdessen nur als Bakura's Freund Namu an Bord gekommen wäre?

Alles lief bestens nach Plan und der Pharaoh hatte immer noch keine Ahnung. Odion und Bakura machten ihre Sache wirklich gut. Beide hatten sie das Viertefinale erreicht und einer von ihnen würde im Finale sicher gegen Yugi antreten. Es konnte gar nichts mehr schiefgehen. _Tja Schwester. Ich schätze es ist zu spät. Du konnstest mich nicht aufhalten indem du dem Tournier beigetreten bist. Ich werde letztlich triumphieren und muß noch nichtmal selber antreten_.er grinste zufrieden ins ich hinein als er sich auf den Weg zum Zimmer machte, das er zusammen mit Bakura teilte. Alle hielten ihn für Namu, einen freund Bakura's und von Odion dachten sie er wäre er - Malik Ishtar. _Bald Pharaoh...bald wirst du die Wahrheit erfahren. Aber dann ist es zu spät. Bakura und Odion werden mir die letzten beiden Karten beschaffen und dann werde ich mich endlich vollständig befreien von diesem Schicksal das an deins gebunden war...viel zu lange_.In Gedanken versunken ließ er sich auf Bakuras Bett sinken. Der Geist des Millenniumsringes, dem er einen eigenen Körper beschafft hatte und der sich bisher ganz gut für ihn dueliert hatte, hatte ihm das Bett überlassen. Malik wusste nicht was er des Nachts trieb. Es war ihm auch egal. Müde schloß er seine Augen und lehnte sich zurück in die weiche Matratze.

Müde machte sich Bakura auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer. Er musste noch geringfügige Veränderungen an seinem, Deck vornehmen. Mako Tsunami zu besiegen war einfach, aber sein nächstes Duell würde etwas schwieriger werden. Immerhin bekam er es mit Seto zu. Er hatte bisher jedes Duell für Malik gewonnen und langsam wurde er ungeduldig. Noch hatte sich seine harte Arbeit nicht ausgezahlt. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Malik ihm seine Belohnung erst am Ende des Turniers geben wollte. Er seufzte, öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer. Malik war schon da. Er übernachtete hier, weil er als sein Freund mit an Bord gekommen war und sich selbst nicht duellierte. Höflich wie er war, hatte er dem hübschen Ägypter das Bett angeboten und schlief selbst auf dem Stuhl oder auf dem Fußboden. Manchmal trieb er sich auch auf dem Schiff herum. Doch die meiste Zeit saß er bei Malik, beobachtete ihn beim schlafen. Er war ja so schön. Wie gerne würde er sich eine andere Belohnung als den Stab schon vorher holen, doch das ging nicht. Er konnte ja nicht einfach... Erschöpft setzte er sich an den Tisch, breitete seine Karten darauf aus. Allerdings konnte er sich nicht so richtig darauf konzentrieren. Immer wieder huschten seine Blicke zu dem Schlafenden und in ihm wuchs das Verlangen den Blonden zu berühren. er zwang sich, sich auf seine Karten zu konzentrieren, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er seufzte wieder, schob seinen Stuhl vom Schreibtisch hinüber zum Bett. Gierig beobachtete er den Blonden, streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus und fuhr vorsichtig über seine Wange. Das war das erste Mal, dass er ihn berührte. Sonst sah er ihm immer zu..._Seltsam, wie gut er sich anfühlt. Warum kann ich ihn nicht haben? Wenn wir zusammen sind, beschimpft er mich nur... Ich habe das Gefühl er kann mich nicht leiden, dabei hätte ich ihn so gern für mich allein_.dachte Bakura traurig, streichelte den Blonden weiterhin. Hoffentlich schlief Malik schon, wenn er bemerkte, was Bakura trieb, wenn er schlief. Das durfte er niemals erfahren... Dann würde er ihn wahrscheinlich hassen.

Ein glückliches Lächeln lag auf Maliks Lippen, da sein Ziel zum Greifen Nahe war. Noch bevor Bakura hereinkam, war er bereits in tiefen Schlaf gesunken. Er bemerkte nichts von dem was in seiner Umgebung vor sich ging, schlief tief und fest und genoß seine Träume von unendlicher Freiheit. Manchmal jedoch wurden diese Träume überschattet von Erinnerungen, Bildern aus der Vergangenheit. Aber diese konnten ihm nichts anhaben, denn wann immer sie sich ihm aufdrängten war da sein Bruder der ihn beschützte. Plötzlich spürte er eine sanfte Berührung, doch vermochte diese ihn nicht zu wecken. Malik seufzte nur leise und griff instinktiv nach der Hand die ihn berührt hatte. "Odion." flüsterte er leise.

Erschrocken zog Bakura seine Hand zurück. War er etwa wach? Er beobachtete ihn, eine Weile. Nein. Er schlief tief und fest. Traurig blickte er wieder auf das Bett. Was hatte er da gerade eben gesagt? Odion...? Malik liebte also Odion? Dieser Gedanke stimmte ihn plötzlich wütend. Unglaublich wütend. Was hatte diese Odion, was er nicht hatte? Gut... er kannte Malik um einiges länger als er, aber das war noch lange kein Grund sich in ihn zu verlieben. Bakura hatte geglaubt, sie wären wie Brüder zueinander. So war es ihm bisher auch immer vorgekommen... Nein! Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Malik inOdion verliebt war. Seine Liebe gehörte ihm. Ihm allein und niemandem sonst. Aber...Das war wohl etwas kompliziert, denn wo die Liebe hinfiel. Allerdings...wenn er nicht seine Liebe haben konnte, dann wollte er wenigstens seinen Körper besitzen und zwar noch vor Odion. Ein dämonisches Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Bald schon, würde er ihn haben. Vollkommen.

Als Bakura seine Hand weg zog glitt Malik wieder vom Tiefschlaf in die Traumphase zurück. Er seufzte wieder, drehte sich im Schlaf, rollte sich zusammen und riss plötzlich seine Augen auf. Sogleich verfinsterte sich sein Blick jedoch. Was machte denn Bakura so nah bei seinem Bett? Er wollte sich doch nicht etwa seinen Millenniumsstab stehlen? Sofort setzte er sich auf, tastete nach seinem Stab der allerdings noch da war. Misstrauisch betrachtete er den Weißhaarigen. "Was ist? Warum starrst du mich so an?" wollte er wissen.

War er heute vom Pech verfolgt, oder was? Erst erfuhr er, dass Malik jemand Anderen liebte und dann bemerkte er auch noch seine nächtlichen Musterungen. Er seufzte. Was sollte er jetzt antworten? Ich beobachte dich...Du bist so schön... Nein! Das konnte er nicht einfach zugeben. Ihm musste schnell etwas anderes einfallen. "Ich starre nicht dich, sondern das Bett an. Da ich auf dem harten Stuhl schlafe, will ich das Bett wenigstens sehnsüchtig anschauen, damit es mir vorkommt, als wäre der Stuhl wenigstens ein bisschen weich." redete er sich heraus. Wie gerne würde er jetzt über den Blonden herfallen. Ihn einfach küssen und für sich beanspruchen... Was hielt ihn eigentlich davon ab? Er brauchte nicht darauf zu hoffen, dass Malik etwas Ähnliches fühlte, wie er. Also... Warum tat er es nicht einfach? Gedacht, getan. Langsam beugte er sich vor, blickte tief in Maliks Augen. Er näherte sich ihm mit seinen Lippen. Ihn zu küssen war sicher wunderbar.

Was war jetzt los? Zuerst schaute er ihn so an, dann versuchte er sich offenbar rauszureden und jetzt? "Hey, was wird das?" instinktiv rutschte Malik zurück. Seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. "Wenn du das Bett willst, okay. Du hast dich gut duelliert...und ich will auch das das so bleibt. Also wenn du Schlaf brauchst hättest du mich nur wecken brauchen." mit diesen Worten versuchte er an Bakura vorbeizukommen um das Bett diesem zu überlassen.

Bakura schnappte nach dem Arm des Blonden. Er würde jetzt nicht gehen. Er würde sich nicht aufhalten lassen. Niemals würde er seinen Malik diesem Odion überlassen! Er würde der Erste sein. "Bleib bei mir!" haucht er dem Blonden zu und schob ihn zurück auf das Bett. Er setzte sich zu ihm auf das Bett. "Du sagtest, dass ich mich gut duelliere. Würdest du mir eine Belohnung geben?" fragte er grinsend. "Keine Sorge. Ich meine nicht den Stab." fügte er hinzu. "Auf den kann ich noch warten, aber es gibt etwas, dass ich nicht mehr erwarten kann." Wieder beugte er sich zu dem Blonden. Er hielt ihn fest. Diesmal würde er sich nicht wehren können. Malik sah ziemlich verängstigt aus. Langsam näherte er sich. Malik war Sein, Sein allein. Er legte seine Lippen auf Maliks, achtete nicht auf seine Reaktion. Er war stark genug. Er konnte ihn festhalten, auch wenn er versuchte zu fliehen. "Ich möchte mir das Bett mit dir teilen." flüsterte er, als er den Kuss löste und ihn gleich darauf fortsetzte.

Zunächst überrascht, dann entsetzt und schließlich zornig, starrte Malik in Bakura's Augen. Energisch wandte er seinen Kopf ab, versuchte sich aus Bakura's Griff zu wenden. "Was bildest du dir ein? Mich zu...zu küssen. Hab' ich dir gesagt das du das darfst? Nein! Also lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe, klar!" schrie er aufgebracht. "Nur weil wir einen Deal haben gibt dir das noch lange kein Recht mich zu küssen."

"Niemand gibt mir das Recht. Ich nehme es mir einfach. Ich brauche deine Erlaubnis nicht. Ich nehme mir was ich will." antwortete Bakura ruhig und zwang Malik dazu ihn anzusehen. Wieder legte er seine Lippen auf die des Blonden. "Glaub mir, es wird nicht bei Küssen bleiben Ich verzehre mich nach dir. Schon so lange. Ich kann nicht warten. Heute Nacht wirst du Mein sein." flüsterte er. Er drückte Malik nach hinten, so dass er auf dem Rücken lag. Dann legte er sich auf ihn. "Du kannst nicht entkommen. Heute Nacht gehörst du mir." beschloss er und küsste den Blonden nochmals.

Maliks Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und er spürte Hitze in sich aufsteigen. Was fiel Bakura ein? Wie konnte er nur? Er wollte doch nicht mit ihm? Doch, genau das hatte er eben gesagt. Wütend begann er zu zappeln und sich unter Bakura zu winden. "Wenn du mich nicht sofort loslässt wirst du das noch bereuen." zischte er. "Ich gehöre niemandem, kapiert. Und an deiner Stelle würde ich unseren Deal wegen so einer Sache besser nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Runter von mir!" befahl er.

"Unser Deal ist mir egal. Wenn ich dich haben kann ist mir der Milleniumsstab egal. Wenn du dich nicht wehrst ist es einfacher und nicht so schmerzhaft." Er grinste. Er würde den Stab bekommen und Malik würde genau so ihm gehören. Er hauchte noch einen Kuss auf Maliks Lippen, dann begann seine Zunge in Maliks Mund vorzudringen. Dieser süße Geschmack, wunderbar. Sein Herz tat ein wenig weh. Er hatte sich in Malik verliebt und eigentlich hatte er nicht vorgehabt ihm wehzutun, aber wenn es nicht anders ging, dann würde er es tun. Er würde sich von Odion nicht ausstechen lassen.

Maliks Augen funkelten wütend und sendeten zornige Blitze aus. Was maßte sich Bakura an? Ihm war egal ob er sich gleich seinen eigenen Plan zu nichte machte, aber er würde garantiert nicht zulassen das Bakura sich ihm aufzwang. Ganz sicher nicht. Auch wenn dieser Kuss jetzt durchaus was für sich gehabt hatte. "Bastard. Ich bring' dich um wenn du nicht sofort runter gehst von mir! In Zukunft kannst du allein in deinem Zimmer schlafen."Wenn Bakura nicht aufhörte dann würde er ihm eben in die Zunge beißen. Auch wenn Malik dieser Gedanke eigentlich nicht gefiel, so war es doch sicher eine effektive Möglichkeit Bakura wieder loszuwerden.

Bakura bemühte sich, so sanft wie möglich zu sein. Wenn er Malik dazu kriegen könnte es doch noch irendwie zu genießen, würde es vielleicht öfter zu lassen. Er wollte Malik besitzen. Er sollte ihm gehören und nicht Odion. Seine Hände wanderten über Maliks Brust. Seine Haut war so weich und heiß. Wie sehr er diese gebräunte Haut liebte. Vorsichtig schob er Maliks Oberteil nach oben. Berührte die kräftige Brust mit seinen langen Finger. Wie schön er war... begehrenswert. Behutsam streichelte er den Jungen, küsste ihn innig. Das hatte er sich schon bei ihrem ersten Treffen gewünscht.

Worauf hatte er sich da nur eingelassen? Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen keine Deals mit dem Ringgeist zu schließen und ihm schon gleich gar nicht einen eigenen Körper zu beschaffen. Wie dumm von ihm? Jetzt hatte er den Salat. Mit aller Kraft bemühte er sich zumindestens einen Arm frei zu kriegen um den Millenniumsstab zu erreichen. Selbst wenn er Bakura diesen nicht über den Kopf schlagen konnte, so wäre es ihm dennoch möglich kurz eine Botschaft an Odion zu senden. Sein Bruder würde ihn sicher retten. Doch wollte er überhaupt gerettet werden? Diese zärtlichen Berührungen, die seine Haut zum glühen brachten, sein Herz schneller schlagen ließen nahmen ihn regelrecht gefangen. Warum tat das nur so gut? Hey, Bakura hatte ja seine Arme losgelassen. Geistesgegenwärtig tastete er nach dem Stab um diesen zu erreichen. "Odion." flüsterte er leise. "Bruder...hilf mir." zu dumm das er den Stab einfach nicht zu fassen bekam. Wo war das dumme Ding?

Maliks Worte machten ihn erstaunlich wütend. Er setzte sich auf funkelte Malik an. "Du bist mit mir zusammen, hör auf an Odion zu denken!" befahl er, blickte in Maliks Lavendelaugen. Wie schön sie waren. Warum gehörten sie Odion? Warum waren sie nicht sein? Er bemerkte, dass Malik nach dem Stab tastete. Er fing seine Hand, hielt sie fest. "Du wirst ihn nicht rufen. Du gehörst mir." legte er fest, beugte sich wieder zu ihm. Wieder drückte er Malik einen Kuss auf. Heute Nacht würde sie niemand stören.

erdammt, schon wieder hielt er ihn fest, hinderte ihn daran sich zu befreien. Malik knurrte leise und wandte augenblicklich seinen Kopf ab. "Du hast mir gar nichts zu befehlen. Ich denke an wen ich will und ich werde dir nie..." er brach ab. Wieso schaffte er nicht es auszusprechen? Weil er tief in seinem Herzen anders empfand? Er wusste es selbst nicht so genau. Eins stand fest, Bakura's Nähe löste seltsame Hitzewallungen und Gefühle in ihm aus. Aber er hasste es wenn der andere sagte er würde ihm gehören. Nein, nein, nein. _Ich will frei sein_.Frei.Abermals begann er sich unter Bakura zu winden um sich doch noch zu befreien. Der Ringträger würde sich ihm nicht aufzwingen und er würde ihn auch nicht rumkriegen.

Er küsste Malik wieder. Wenn er sich nicht ernsthaft wehrte, würde er nicht aufhören. Dann glaubte er, dass Malik ihn auch wollte, zumindest ein bisschen. Er ließ seine Finger über Maliks Bauch tänzeln und nestelte an der Hose. Er wollte ihn ganz. Allein für sich. "Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir wehtun muss. Eigentlich wollte ich dich auf anderem Wege, aber nun da ich weiß, dass du meine Gefühle niemals erwidern wirst, werde ich dich zwingen. Auch wenn es mich selbst auch sehr schmerzt."

Etwas verwirrt starrte Malik ihn an. Was wollte er denn damit sagen? Hatte sich Bakura etwa in ihn verliebt? Und wie kam er nur darauf das er seine Gefühle niemals erwidern würde? Noch immer perplex blickte er in Bakura's schokoladenbraune Augen. "Was soll das heißen? Wer sagt das ich deine Gefühle niemals erwidern werde?" Ups...was für eine Frage? "Ich will einfach nur frei sein. Ist das so schwer zu begreifen?" fügte er noch bei. Bakura brachte ihn mit seinen Handlungen immer wieder durcheinander. Schon seine Duelltechnik war ein Fall für sich. Was sollte das?

Malik würde seine Gefühle nie erwidern. "Du bist immer so unfreundlich zu mir. Du könntest mich niemals lieben. Außerdem, weiß ich, dass du jemand anderen liebst." legte er fest. Auch wenn Malik etwas anderes sagte. Er war sich sicher, dass er ihn nicht lieben konnte. "Du willst frei sein. Du wirst frei sein, wenn wir hier fertig sind. Ich werde dich nie wieder belästigen. Aber heute gehörst du mir." In seiner Stimme schwang leichte Trauer mit. Es tat ihm weh Malik zu verletzen, aber was sollte er sonst tun? Er würde Malik nie bekommen. Nicht freiwillig. Wieder beugte er sich zu ihm küsste ihn. Er würde seine Gefühle niemals erwidern.

Bakura's Worte stimmten ihn fast ein wenig melancholisch aber er würde solche Gefühle nicht zulassen. Ja, er war wirklich immer ziemlich gemein zu ihm gewesen, obwohl es nie einen wirklichen Grund gegeben hatte sich über Bakura aufzuregen. Der Weißhaarige war ein guter Duellant und eigentlich auch ein guter Freund. Halt, seit wann bezeichnete er ihn als einen Freund? Das war nur Show gewesen, oder doch nicht? "Willst du einfach nur Rache? Ist es das?" fragte er. "Ich weiß das ich fies zu dir war. Es tut mir auch leid, okay. Wird nicht wieder vorkommen." murmelte er. Vielleicht wollte Bakura nur eine Entschuldigung von ihm hören. Doch dann drang noch einer anderer Satz in sein Bewusstsein vor, der das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren ließ. "Du...du liebst mich?!" keuchte er und starrte Bakura entgeistert an. "Aber wie kommst du darauf das ich in jemanden anderen verliebt wäre?"

"Ich streichle dich und du träumst von IHM. Ich küsse dich und du denkst an IHN. Es ist offensichtlich, dass du IHN liebst." sagte Bakura. "Und nein. Es ist keine Rache. Ich muss dich einfach haben, weil du dich mir freiwillig niemals hingeben würdest." Seine Stimme war sehr leise, als er witersprach: "Ja...Ich liebe dich..." Wieder beugte er sich zu dem Blonden küsste ihn, fuhr mit den Händen über seine zarte Haut. Er schob seine Hose herunter. Er wollte ihn, jetzt gleich. Er wünschte sich zwar noch immer, dass Malik seine Gefühle erwiderte, aber damit brauchte er gar nicht zu rechnen. Seine Reaktionen und sein Verhalten waren eindeutig gewesen.

Er liebt mich? Ich fass es nicht? Die ganze Zeit war ich gemein zu ihm, hab' ihn weggestoßen und wie den letzten Dreck behandelt...und er...er verliebt sich in mich? Wie gibts denn sowas?noch immer verwirrt ließ er die Berührungen zu, wehrte sich nicht mehr. Bakura's Geständnis warf ihn nur vollends aus der Bahn. Mit Agressionen anderer fertig zu werden hatte er gelernt. Sich zu verteidigen gegen jegliche Angriffe von außen. Aber das war etwas ganz anderes. Der Weißhaarige sprach hier von Liebe. "Warte." brachte er schließlich heraus. "Wen meinst du? Von wem denkst du, dass ich ihn liebe?"

Was soll das schon wieder? Er wird doch wissen in wen er verliebt ist, oder? Etwas irritiert blickte er zu Malik. "Odion, natürlich." sagte er, um Maliks Frage zu beantworten. Er strich mit seinen Fingern über Maliks erhitzte Haut. Wie schön er aussah. _Könnte er mich doch auch lieben_.dachte er traurig und sah Malik weiterhin direkt an.

_Odion?_Malik konnte sich nicht helfen, aber Bakura's Aussage brachte ihn nicht nur zum grinsen. Er lachte laut los und schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Du denkst das Odion und ich..." Malik krümmte sich vor Lachen, konnte kaum mehr aufhören. Dann endlich beruhigte er sich wieder und sah Bakura ziemlich direkt in die Augen. "Du hast wirklich gedacht ich liebe ihn? Oh mann...weißt du wovon ich Nachts träume? Von Freiheit...oder von meiner Vergangenheit. Da träume ich auch von meinen Geschwistern...Odion hat mich immer beschützt, vor allen Gefahren. Wenn ich Hilfe brauche weiß ich das ich mich auf ihn verlassen kann. Auch wenn er mich Meister nennt...für mich ist er immer ein großer Bruder gewesen...und das wird immer so bleiben. Ich käme nie im Leben darauf was mit ihm anzufangen...so wie du denkst. Mann, Odion liebt Ishizu." erklärte er. Immernoch fühlte er sich sehr erheitert durch die Vorstellung er und Odion wären ein Paar.

Was war denn jetzt schon wieder los? Malik lachte sich krumm und schief. War es so lustig, was er gesagt hatte? Maliks Worte waren noch nicht ganz zu ihmdurchgedrungen. Etwas perplex starrte er auf den Lachenden. Moment... Hatte er eben gesagt, dass er nicht in Odion verliebt war? Er starrte ihn an... "Was hast du eben gesagt?" fragte er. Er wollte und konnte es nicht glauben. Von Anfang an hatte er gedacht das Malik in Odion verliebt war und jetzt sollte sein Bruder Ishizu lieben? Etwas verwirrt lockerte er den Griff um Maliks Handgelenke. Konnte es wirklich wahr sein? War Malik tatsächlich noch zu haben? Vielleicht konnte er sein Herz ja noch gewinnen... Nein. Was hatte er nur getan? Er hatte Malik Schmerzen zugefügt. Wie hatte er es nur so weit kommen lassen können? Sicher hasste ihn Malik dafür. Endlich hatte er erfahren, dass er vielleicht doch noch eine Chance bei ihm hatte und er hatte sie sich selbst zunichte gemacht. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein. Hätte er nicht warten können?

Malik lächelte und unterdrückte ein weiteres Lachen. "Ich sagte das Odion meine Schwester liebt. Und da sie nicht Blutsverwandt sind steht ihrer Liebe kaum was entgegen. Außer die Tatsache das Odion sich mir verpflichtet fühlt und ich mit meiner Schwester zerstritten bin. Aber wenn das Duell vorbei ist werd' ich mich darum kümmern das dieses Problem geregelt wird. Ich kanns nicht mit ansehen wie die beiden sich anschmachten. Sollen sie doch endlich heiraten." ein schelmisches Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. "Also, wo waren stehengeblieben? Ja, du warst grade dabei dich über mich herzumachen weil du Angst hattest Odion könnte mich vor dir berühren, stimmts? Was er natürlich nicht tun wird...nicht so wie du... Und jetzt hat's dir die Sprache verschlagen." Ein fröhliches Glitzern lag in seinen Augen, keine Anzeichen von Wut. "Morgen ist dein großer Tag, was dir hoffentlich bewusst ist. Anstatt dich von deinen Gefühlen kontrollieren zu lassen, solltest du dich lieber ausruhen und auf das Finale konzentrieren. Ich bin mir sicher das du das Viertel- und Halbfinale mit Erfolg überstehst. Trotzdem brauchst auch du Schlaf. Nach dem Duell kannst du mir immer noch beweisen das du genauso gut küssen, wie duellieren kannst."

Ja. Es hatte ihm tatsächlich die Sprache verschlagen. Hatte Malik gerade tatsächlich gesagt, dass er gut küsste? Sicher hatte er sich nur verhört, aber...Er war sich sicher gewesen. Noch immer verwirrt, ließ er von Malik ab, zog sich auf seinen Stuhl zurück. Malik hasste ihn nicht, nein er schien ihm sogar ernsthaft eine Chance geben zu wollen. Vielleicht war auch alles nur Show. Bakura wusste, dass Malik ein guter Schauspieler war, aber es war schon eine schöne Vorstellung. Malik zu küssen, war der Himmel auf Erden gewesen. Wie gerne hätte er noch mehr von diesen süßen Küssen. Wie gerne hätte er freiwillig ein paar davon. " Du meinst, du würdest mir eine Chance geben?" fragte er leise. Er wollte es eigentlich nicht aussprechen. Es war nur ein dummer Gedanke von ihm. Er hatte auch gar nicht bemerkt, dass er es laut gesagt hatte. Malik hatte recht. Er sollte schlafen. Er war schon sehr müde. Er versuchte es sich auf dem Stuhl so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Die Lehne stach in seinen Rücken, aber daran störte er sich nicht. Ein letztes Mal sah er zu Malik, der ihn irgendwie seltsam musterte. "Was ist?" fragte er noch. Was war nur los? Warum schaute Malik so seltsam?

Malik zuckte mit den Schultern, zog sich wieder an und ignorierte Bakura's erste Frage. Wahrscheinlich war die eh nicht wirklich an ihn gerichtet gewesen, sondern mehr ein lauter Gedanke. Ernst blickte er ihn an, während er sich auf seinen Ellenbogen aufstützte. "Vorhin hast du dich doch noch über den Stuhl beschwert? Oder hab' ich mich da verhört. Ich will nicht das du wegen Schlafmangels am Ende noch verlierst. Also komm wieder her. Wir können auch zusammen auf dem Bett schlafen." er lächelte freundlich. Warum sollte er nicht mal netter zu Bakura sein? Er mochte ihn, also sollte er ihn nicht mehr so schlecht behandeln. Über seinen eigenen Vorschlag bezüglich des Küssens dachte er schon gar nicht mehr nach.

Bakura blickte auf. Bot Malik ihm gerade wirklich an, bei ihm zu schlafen? In einem Bett mit ihm zusammen? Er überlegte... Sollte er wirklich annehmen? Es war ein verlockendes angebot. Unglaublich verlockend. Er versuchte Argumente dafür und dagegen zu finden, doch wie der Zufall so wollte, wollten ihm gar keine Gegenargumente einfallen. Außerdem lächelte Malik so freundlich. Er konnte dieses Angebot unmöglich ablehnen, auch wenn Malik ihm das Bett nur anbot, damit er ausgeruht zum Duell antrat. Scheinbart war er ihm noch immer ziemlich egal, obwohl er ihm gerade eben seine Liebe gestanden hatte. Na ja, auch wenn Malik nichts von ihm wollte, er hatte schon mehr bekommen als er sich jemals erträumt hatte. Ein paar Küsse und Berührungen, ein unglaublich süßes Lächeln und ein Platz im Bett, zusammen mit ihm. Irgendwie war er plötzlich unsicher. Er träumte doch, oder etwa nicht? Das konnte doch nur ein Wunschtraum sein. Aber auch wenn es nur ein Traum war, nein gerade weil es ein Traum war, würde er sicher nicht ablehnen. Er erhob sich, setzte sich zu Malik aufs Bett. "Ich darf wirklich?" fragte er noch einmal nach.

Er wollte ihm auch nicht zu nahe treten. Malik setzte sich auf, packte ihn um die Taille und drückte ihn nieder. "Sonst hätte ich es dur wohl kaum vorgeschlagen." grinsend zog er ihn in seine Arme, hielt ihn fest und schloß daraufhin seine Augen. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln lag auf seinn Lippen, als er sich an Bakura kuschelte. "Jetzt wirst du sicher schöne Träume haben und morgen das Duell gewinnen. Du hast einen Glücksbringer im Deck. Damit kann nichts schiefgehen. Aber ich will ihn nachher zurückhaben, sowie die anderen beiden Götterkarten." flüsterte er leise.

"Mh." bejahte Bakura schläfrig, zog Malik näher an sich. Wie schön es war in seiner Nähe zu sein. So warm und kuschelig. Ihm war etwas heiß, aber was sollte es. Er genoss Maliks Berührungen. Allerdings war er sich jetzt auch sicher, dass das ein Traum war. Niemals würde Malik so etwas tun. Es war aber ein sehr realer Traum. Immerhin konnte er fühlen, schmecken und riechen. Ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl machte sich in ihm breit und ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Wie gerne würde er immer solche Träume haben. Er schloss die Augen, hoffte, das Malik, wenn er aufwachte immer noch bei ihm war. Diese Hoffnung ließ ihn schnell ins Reich der Träume eintauchen.

Als der nächste Morgen anbrach, dachte Malik schon gar nicht mehr an den Zwischenfall in der Nacht. Alles was zählte waren die letzten Duelle, welche ihn zum Sieg führen würden. Letztlich würden alle Götterkarten und das Puzzle ihm gehören. Noch immer ahnte niemand, außer seiner Schwester was hier gespielt wurde. Sie musterte ihn skeptisch, sagte aber nichts. Vermutlich hoffte sie darauf das der Pharaoh gewann, aber die Chancen standen nicht so gut. In jedem Falle würde es ein hartes Match werden. Gespannt verfolgte er das Viertelfinale, unterhielt sich ein wenig mit Yugi's Freunden und genoß die besorgten Blicke seiner Schwester. _Sie ist gar nicht wütend. Macht sich ernsthaft Gedanken...ach Ishizu. Ich will die Macht des Pharaohs gar nicht. Das war doch alles nur Show. Ich will nur das Schicksal verändern und beweisen das wir selbst die Kraft haben unser Schicksal zu lenken. Wir sind nicht abhängig davon...dieser eingebildete Trottel Kaiba hat schon recht damit. Wir sind unseres eigene Schicksals Schmied. Das werde ich euch allen beweisen._

Zu Kaiba's großem Pech endete das Viertelfinale damit, dass er nicht gegen Yugi antreten durfte sondern gegen Bakura, während Yugi sich mit Odion duellieren würde. Malik lehnte sich gelassen zurück während die anderen aufgeregt den Duellen folgten. Mit der Götterkarte die er in Bakura's Deck geschmuggelt hatte konnte nichts schiefgehen. Gut das der Geist des Millenniumsrings ebenso die alte Sprache verstand und somit den Text rezitieren konnte. Und dank ihren Gegenständen konnte Malik auch jederzeit mit Bakura in kontakt treten um ihm Tipps zu geben, was natürlich auch für Odion galt. Bei diesen wichtigen Duellen würde er ihnen aber nicht reinreden. Er musste ihnen vertrauen. Sie würden das schon schaffen. Hinsichtlich Kaiba's Duel gegen Bakura schien ja keiner große Bedenken zu haben. Nur Yugi und Ishizu waren etwas nervös und allen blieb der Mund offen stehen als Bakura Ra aufs Feld rief. Joey fing natürlich sofort an Odion, den er für Malik hielt, zu beschimpfen er solle gefälligst Bakura wieder frei geben. Es musste ja wirklich so aussehen als stünde Bakura unter seiner Kontrolle, denn wie sonst könnte er Ra ausspielen. Malik lachte vergnügt in sich hinein. Bald schon würde der Pharaoh eine weitere Überraschung erleben.

Immer wieder jedoch bemerkte er Ishizu's Blicke die auf ihm ruhten und langsam wurde ihm doch etwas mulmig. Was plante sie? Doch sie sagte nichts, deckte seine Tarnung nicht auf. Nicheinmal als Bakura gewann und auf seinen Befehl hin Odion feierlich Obelisk überreichte. Damit war es besiegelt. Odion war Malik und würde nun gegen den Pharaoh antreten. Das Schicksal der Welt hing von diesem Duel ab, zumindest dachten dies alle. Wie amüsant. Das Schicksal der Welt abhängig von einem Kartenspiel. Aber es war mehr als nur ein Spiel und es kam im Grunde auf die Kette von Ereignissen an die das Ende dieses Tourniers mit sich ziehen würde. Ishizu meinte die Zukunft bruchstückhaft zu kennen. Allerdings konnte sich alles ändern wenn man in einer Art und Weise handelte die das sogenannte Schicksal nicht vorgeseshen hatte. Seine Augen glitzerten und er warf Bakura wieder ein Lächeln zu als dieser sein Duell beendete und nun so tat als wäre er Odions willenloser Sklave.  
  
Das entscheidende Duell begann und auch Malik selbst spürte nun deutlich die Aufregung in seinen Gliedern. Würde Odion siegen oder würde Bakura gegen den Pharaoh antreten müssen? Zu seiner Überraschung war das Duell jedoch schneller vorbei als er gedacht hätte. Aus der Ferne hörte er eine Stimme und aus den Augenwinkeln sah er seine Schwester erbleichen. Er selbst konnte es kaum fassen. Das gab es nicht, aber Yugi's Freunde brachen alle zusammen. Der Pharaoh selbst war am Ende. "Odion." flüsterte Malik. "Bruder...du hast gewonnen." Es war ihm nun alles egal. Yami konnte nun wissen was hier gespielt wurde. Als alle wieder am Boden waren rannte er sofort zu Odion, umarmte ihn stürmisch. "Du hast gewonnen. Ihr habt gewonnen." mit diesen Worten wandte er sich Bakura zu und umarmte ihn ebenfalls.

Zunächst war er erstaunt, als Malik ihm einfach um den Hals fiel, doch dann erwiederte er seine Berührung, freute sich für ihn. Wie schön Malik aussah, wenn er so glücklich war. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Er freute sich für den Blonden. Nichts konnte mehr schief gehen. Zwei seiner treuesten Diener standen im Finale. Er hatte das Puzzle und dsie Götterkarten, wie er sich gewünscht hatte. Bakura würde jetzt endlich den Stab erhalten und... heute Nacht würde er Malik beweisen, dass er genau so gut küssen konnte, wie sich duellieren. So war es abgesprochen und so würde es geschehen. Na ja... Richtig abgesprochen war es nicht, aber Malik hatte es so gesagt. Zumindesrt, gestern, wenn das alles kein Traum gewesen war. Er freute sich schon auf den Abend, wenn sie endlich allein waren.

Yami starrte sie nur verdattert an, schien nicht ganz zu begreifen was abging. Malik lachte laut. "Pharaoh. Hast du denn wirklich gedacht ich würde gegen dich antreten in diesem Duell? Ja, ich spielte mit dem Gedanken. Doch dann ergab sich eine Allianz und ich änderte den Plan. Tat etwas was deine Millenniumskette nicht gesehen hatte..nicht wahr ishizu?" Seine Schwester nickte stumm. "Ich entschied mich gegen den Titel. Was ich will ist nur frei sein Pharaoh. Und in dem ich deine Macht breche, den Weg zerstöre den das Schicksal geplant hatte kann ich alles ändern...ich befreie nicht nur mich sondern uns alle. Begreifst du Pharaoh...am Ende bin ich es der triumphiert. Wie ich es dir gesagt habe." Yugi's Welt brach zusammen...die Welt aller wurde zu tiefst erschüttert durch Malik's Offenbahrung. Keiner war fähig noch etwas zu sagen. Stumm und bewegungslos. Langsam ging er hinüber zu Yugi, entriss ihm das Puzzle und die Kette. Dann ging er hinüber zu Ishizu, sah sie lange an. "Wir sind jetzt frei Schwester. Das Schicksal wird neu geschrieben." Sie sagte nichts, blickte ihn nur entgeistert an. Dieser seltsame Blick. Malik wusste was sie ihm sagen wollte. _Bruder, ich spüre das noch Gutes in dir ist. Das der Hass gegen den Pharaoh am Verrauchen ist._Langsam ging er hinüber zu Yugi, entriss ihm das Puzzle und die Kette. Dann ging er hinüber zu Ishizu, sah sie lange an. "Wir sind jetzt frei Schwester. Das Schicksal wird neu geschrieben." Sie sagte nichts, blickte ihn nur entgeistert an. Dieser seltsame Blick. Malik wusste was sie ihm sagen wollte. _Bruder, ich spüre das noch Gutes in dir ist. Das der Hass gegen den Pharaoh am Verrauchen ist. Aber weißt du was du tust? Weißt du nicht wer er ist?_ Natürlich wusste Malik es. Er kannte die alten Schriften und ihm war durchaus bewusst wer Bakura war. Doch konnte er sich nicht vorstellen das ein Wesen das fähig war zu lieben so böse sein sollte wie es in den Schriften stand. In Gedanken versunken wandte er sich ab, zurück zu den beiden Finalisten. Ihm war klar das Ishizu hoffen würde Odion würde gewinnen und er war sich auch bewusst das Odion in diesem Falle auf der Seite seiner Schwester war. Ich muß ihn nur ansehen, dann weiß ich es. Er traut Bakura nicht...er hält ihn für den Feind. Die Dunkelheit, das Böse. Und doch...ich sehe das er nicht der ist für den sie ihn halten. Vielleicht war er es, bevor ich ihm einen eigenen Körper gab. Jetzt ist er anders, oder täusche ich mich? Ich könnte diesen Kampf beenden, auf der Stelle. Ich könnte Yami sein Puzzle zurückgeben und Kaiba darum bitten das gesamte Turnier für ungültig zu erklären weil ich es manipuliert habe. Andererseits will ich unbedingt wissen wer von den beiden gewinnt. Was solls, es ist nur ein Spiel, weiter nichts. Das zu zeigen bin ich hier. Denn die Welt wird sich weiterdrehn als wäre nichts geschehn wenn das hier vorüber ist. Einzig und allein eine Sache wir dann noch zu regeln sein und die geht nur Bakura und mich was an.Sie benutzten die Götterkarten nicht im Finale. Kämpften fair und mit viel geschick. Malik bewunderte sie beide. Seinen Bruder und seinen neuen Freund. Seinen ersten richtigen besten Freund. _Ich glaube er hat auch dazu beigetragen das ich mich veränderte. Mein Hass schwand. Seltsam...wir hatten die selben Ziele und jetzt?_ In Gedanken versunken beobachtete er das letzte Duel, ein Duel das letztlich nichts sagte was er nicht ohnehin gewusst hätte. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, wie es Malik erschien, war das Duell vorüber. Er hatte gewonnen und Malik wusste nur zu genau was ihm die Kraft dazu gegeben hatte. Ihre Augen trafen sich und Malik konnte das begierige Glitzern in Bakura's Augen sehen. Heute Nacht würde er sich seinen Preis holen, soviel stand fest.

Malik verschwand nach dem Finale. Er war einfach verschwunden. Wo war er hingegangen? Hatte er ihn etwa allein gelassen, wollte er sich verstecken? Früher oder später würde er ihn schon wiederfinden. Er konnte ja nicht einfach vom Luftschiff springen. Zunächst musste er aber die Siegerehrung und ein kleines Fest zu seinen Ehren über sich ergehen lassen. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde verschwand er und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer. Er hoffte, dass Malik dort auf ihn wartete. Voller Vorfreude öffnete er die Zimmertür und tatsächlich Malik war da.

Als Bakura eintrat wandte er sich zu ihm um. "Ich musste noch die Angelegenheit mit Ishizu und Odion regeln." erklärte er. "Aber da ich wusste du würdest wieder hier herkommen...." Er lächelte und trat er auf ihn zu um ihm den Millenniumsstab zu überreichen. "Du hast deinen Teil des Deals erfüllt. Die Götterkarten und das Puzzle sind mein. Hier hast du den Stab. Ich brauche ihn nicht mehr." Zwar hatte Ishizu ihn gewarnt, doch Malik hatte einen Deal mit Bakura geschlossen und er würde diesen einhalten. Was er mit den Götterkarten und dem Puzzle anstellen würde, sollte sich noch zeigen. Im Moment mussten noch ein paar unerledigte Dinge zu Ende gebracht werden. _Außer der Stab Geschichte gibt es noch etwas zu klären_.dachte er sich.

Er lächelte leicht, als er das Zimmer betrat und den Stab entgegennahm. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Er schnappte nach Maliks Hand, zog ihn in seine Arme. Er hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt. "Ich wollte dir noch beweisen, dass ich genauso gut küssen, wie duellieren kann." meinte er leise, blickte in Maliks tiefviolette Augen. Er wartete bis der Blonde reagierte. Er wollte ihm nicht schon wieder wehtun.

_Er kommt aber ziemlich schnell zur Sache. Bei unserer ersten Begegnung dachte ich ihn interessieren nur die Gegenstände und die Macht des Pharaohs...wir waren uns sehr ähnlich in diesem Punkt. Jetzt scheinen ihm die Gegenstände fast egal zu sein."Mein Stab scheint dich ja gar nicht mehr zu interessieren?_ "Und ich dachte dir ginge es nur um die Millenniumsgegenstände." er lachte leise. "Hätte nicht damit gerechnet das du auf unser Gespräch von gestern tatsächlich zurückkommen würdest. Du hast was du willst." _Ishizu sagte du könntest nicht lieben...sie meinte alles seie nur Show...jetzt werden wir ja sehen wer hier blufft._dachte er sich.

"Ich dachte ich hätte gestern schon gersagt, was ich für dich empfinde, aber ich sage es dir gern noch einmal. Ich liebe dich. Ich habe dich von Anang an gemocht. Die Gegenstände sind mir nur halb so wichtig wie du. Ich begehre dich schon so lange..." Was redete er da eigentlich? Warum sprach er überhaupt? Er sollte seinen Worten Taten folgen lassen. Es war nun an der Zeit Malik zu küssen. Langsam beugte er sich vor, schloss genüsslich die Augen, um den süßen Geschmack des Blonden vollends genießen zu können. Gleich hatte er seine Lippen erreicht. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter.

_Er sagt er liebt mich. Soll ich ihm glauben...oder nicht?_Malik drückte ihn sanft zurück, verhinderte den Kuss. "Bist du sicher das es nicht nur Begierde und sexuelles Verlangen ist? Oder vielleicht sogar noch etwas ganz anderes. Wieviel weißt du über mich Bakura? Kann es nicht sein das dich in Wahrheit etwas ganz anderes interessiert." _Ich weiß das dem nicht so ist. Trotzdem frage ich...ich weiß nicht warum ich ihn solange auf die Probe stellen muß. Um vor meinen eigenen Gefühlen davon zu laufen. Mich nicht damit befassen zu müssen. Wünsch' ich mir am Ende noch das Ishizu recht hat? Ich sollte es ihn einfach machen lassen...das wäre die beste Möglichkeit es herauszufinden. Warum nur zögere ich?_

Etwas irritiert blickte er Malik an. Warum zierte er sich? Sie hatten sich gestern ein Versprechen, oder zumindest etwas Ähnliches gegeben. Er musste es einhalten, doch Bakura wollte ihn auch nicht zwingen. Er seufzte schwer. "Wenn du noch nicht bereit bist, dann sag es mir doch. So eilig hab ich es nun auch wieder nicht." Er ließ von Malik ab, setzte sich auf das Bett. "Obwohl es schon ziemlich schade ist. Immerhin war das gestern Abend ziemlich verbindlich, aber gut. Es ist deine Entscheidung." murrte er etwas enttäuscht und auch wütend. Er war ein wenig sauer. Er freute sich schon seit seinem Sieg auf diesen Abend, hatte sich kaum beherrschen können und jetzt wurde er einfach verwiesen. Wie gemein.

Malik schluckte und starrte ihn entgeistert an. _Siehst du, er meint es wirklich ernst. Er hat gestern gewartet weil er dir Zeit geben wollte...hat sich vermutlich auf heute gefreut...darauf das du es ihm erlaubst...und jetzt? Willst du alles kaputt machen was in ihm geweckt wurde? aber...ich....du wirst nie rausfinden ob du mehr als freundschaft für ihn empfinden kannst wenn du es nicht einfach ausprobierst...._ Er trat auf Bakura zu, setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett. "Du hast recht. Was ich gestern gesagt habe war auch so gemeint und ich mache keinen Rückzieher. Ich will es immer noch wissen...ob du die Küsse von gestern noch toppen kannst." er grinste und hob seine Hand um ihm durchs Haar zu streicheln. "Zeig mir wie sehr du mich liebst...vielleicht schaffst du es sogar mein Herz zu steheln, sofern ichs dir auf halbem Weg nicht ohnehin schenke."

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. "Wenn du mir ein bisschen hilfst, werden die Küsse unwiederstehlich, aber du musst sie schon erwidern, dass würde mir ungemein helfen." Er grinste... "Ich lebe schon seit wir uns dass erste Mal gesehen haben ohne Herz. Du kannst mir eins von Beiden schenken... Natürlich hätte ich lieber Deines." Damit fasste er ihn an den Schultern, zog ihn näher zu sich. Sehnsüchtig legte er seine Lippen auf Maliks, schmeckte den süßen Geschmack des Blonden und ein warmes und kribbeliges Gefühl breitete sich in seinem gesamten Körper aus. So glücklich hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt.

Zunächst etwas zaghaft umarmte Malik den Weißhaarigen. Einerseits war ihm noch etwas mulmig bei der ganzen Sache, andererseits verspürte er in sich dieses seltsame Gefühl der Abenteuerlust. Aber Bakura liebte ihn. _Kann ich das erwidern oder spiele ich nur mit ihm?_ fragte er sich selbst. _In jedem Fall sind seine Küsse wahnsinnig berrauschend und seine Lippen das beste was ich jeh geschmeckt habe. Es ist das erste mal das ich etwas derartiges empfinde...das mich ein Mensch auf diese Weise anzieht._ Zärtlich streichelte er über Bakura's Rücken, ließ sich von ihm führen. Vorsichtig erwiderte er den Kuss seines Freundes, berührte sanft dessen Lippen, kostete von diesen und erlaubte seinen Emotionen freien Lauf.

Tatsächlich waren diese Küsse noch tausendmal besser, als gestern. Nun da Malik sie zuließ, waren sie das Beste, was er jemals gerfühlt hatte. Wie sehr hatte er sich nach diesem Moment gesehnt. Malik wollte sich tatsächlich in ihn verlieben, auch wenn er gestern etwas ruppig war. Er könnte nicht glücklicher sein, als in diesem Moment. Seinen Liebsten zu küssen, war für ihn das größte Glück auf Erden und es gab nichts, was diesen wundervollen Moment hätte zerstören können. Dies war ihr erster richtiger Kuss, den sie beide wollten. Das er Malik gestern zwingen wollte tat ihm unendlich leid. Seine Lippen schmeckten so süß. Er löste den Kuss wegen Luftmangels und sah glücklich lächelnd in Maliks Augen "Und? Deine Meinung ist gefragt. Küsse ich genauso gut, wie ich mich duelliere?" fragte er frech und grinste. Es würde ihn ja schon interessieren, was Malik darüber dachte.

Maliks Augen glitzerten vergnügt. Er ist süß wenn glücklich ist. _Ich glaube ich könnte mich wirklich in ihn verlieben. Es ist mehr als nur ein Spiel. Und ich hätte ihm auch nie einen eigenen Körper gegeben wenn ich nicht viel für ihn empfinden würde._ "Du küsst sogar noch besser." Er grinste und zog ihn näher zu sich, so dass sein Atem Bakura's Lippen streifte. "Nach deinen Küssen kann man richtig süchtig werden." flüsterte er, bevor seine Lippen wieder Bakura's Mund berührten und seine Zunge vorsichtig in diesen drang. Gleichzeitig wanderten seine Hände wieder auf Bakura's Rücken um ihn zu streicheln.

Wie zätlich Malik küsste. Bakura war schon süchtig nach diesen süßen Küssen. Warum brauchte man denn nur Luft zum atmen? Am liebsten würde er sich nie wieder von Malik trennen. Seine eigenen Hände, die noch immer auf Maliks Schultern ruhten, wanderten über seine Brust zum Bauch, berührten dort seine nackte Haut. Warm und weich, einfach nur wunderbar. er zog ihn noch ein Stück näher an sich, begann die Küsse noch weiter zu intensivieren. Er war so erleichtert darüber, dass Malik ihm sein Herz schenken wollte. Nie im Leben hätte er damit gerechnet, dass er ihn mögen, geschweige denn lieben konnte. Deswegen wollte er auch nicht zu schnell vorgehen. Malik brauchte noch etwas Zeit, das hatte sich vorhin gezeigt. Er würde ihm die Zeit geben, die er benötigte. Niemals mehr, würde er ihn zu etwas zwingen.

Malik schmiegte sich an Bakura und erwiderte dessen Küsse, während seine Hände langsam über Bakura's Rücken wanderten und unter sein T-Shirt glitten. Ein verträumter Glanz lag nun in seinen Augen. Wie schön sich Bakura's Haut doch unter seinen Fingern anfühlte. Wer hätte das gedacht? Er wollte mehr davon spüren, das Kribbeln welches durch seine Adern lief noch verstärken in dem er Bakura sein T-Shirt auszog, in der Hoffnung dieser würde das selbe tun. "Heute Nacht werde ich ganz Dein sein." wisperte er und besiegelte seine Worte mit einem weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Natürlich tat Bakura es Malik gleich und entfernte das Oberteil des Blonden auf schnellstem Wege. er konnte schon lang nicht mehr warten. Diese Küsse und Berührungen brachten ihn um den Verstand. Er drückte Malik vorsichtig nach hinten, wollte ihm damit aber keine Angst machen, nur eine bequemere Position wählen. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so heiß sein. Bakura glaubte schon Malik habe Fieber, aber dem schien nicht so, denn auch seine Haut brannte wie Feuer und kribbelte wie verrückt. Er versiegelte Maliks Lippen. Bald schon würden sie Eins werden und so für ewig miteinander verbunden sein. Bakura ließ seine Finger über Maliks Körper tanzen. Streichelte ihn sanft und zärtlich. Nicht so ruppig wie gestern. Wie sehr er das Gefühl von Maliks Haut unter seinen Fingern genoss. Immer wieder küsste er ihn zärtlich, ließ ihn kaum mehr zu Atem kommen, doch er konnte nicht anders. Immer wenn er sich von Malik trennte, fühlte er sich plötzlich so leer. Das konnte er doch nicht zulassen, oder?

Die Hitze welche durch ihre Körper abgestrahlt wurde vermittelte Malik das Gefühl nach Ägypten zurückversetzt zu werden. Es war ihm als lägen sie im Wüstensand und die Sonne strahle auf sie herab. Bakura's Haut war so erhitzt wie die seine und er wusste es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis sie sich ihres gesamten Gewandes entledigt hatten. Ich hätte nicht gedacht das es sich so gut anfühlt. Wie ein Traum. Und plötzlich fühle ich mich so frei...Nie hätte er damit gerechnet das ihn die Liebe zu einem anderen Menschen frei machen könne. Allein Bakura's Worte gestern hatten eher so gewirkt als ob eine solche Hingabe erneute Gefangenschaft bedeutete.Aber dem war nicht so. Im Gegenteil. Irgendwie fühlte er sich unendlich frei, so wie er es sich immer gewünscht hatte. Wie kam das nur? Wie machte Bakura das? Als ob er einen Zauber über sie beide ausgesprochen hätte.

Ob Malik auch so heiß war wie ihm? Vorsichtig wanderten seine Hände Maliks Bauch hinunter öffneten seine Hose, schoben sie begierig nach unten. Ihm selbst war genauso heiß. Er wünschte sich, dass Malik es ihm gleichtat und ihn ebenfalls von seinen Sachen befreite. Er konnte nicht mehr lange. Es war schon fast unerträglich. Seine Finger streichelten Malik zärtlich, warteten auf eine Reaktion des Blonden. Er sollte endlich etwas tun. Er wünschte es sich so sehr. "Bitte..." flüsterte er, als er sich kurz von den begehrenswerten Lippen löste.

Malik verstand schon, was er sagen wollte. Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen und auch seine Hände wanderten über Bakura's Rücken nach unten. Streiften sanft die Hose des Weißhaarigen nach unten, so dass sie sich nun beide ihrer Kleidung entledigt hatten. Malik genoß die Nähe seines Freundes und dessen Berührungen. Es war das Schönste was er jemals empfunden hatte und er wollte jeden Augenblick davon auskosten.

Er war glücklich, dass Malik seinen Wunsch erfüllt hatte. Er würde sich niemals mehr von ihm lösen. Gleich war es so weit, gleich würden sie sich vereinen. Doch er sollte besser nichts überstürzen. er küsste Malik weiterhin. Berührte seine Haut, stich durch seine blonden Haare. "Malik..." flüsterte er leise, doch ließ ihn nicht antworten, verschloss seine Lippen."Ich liebe dich so sehr...schenkst du mir dein Herz...?" fragte er leise. Er musste endlich Gewissheit haben. Malik hatte ihm noch immer keine Antwort gegeben.

Malik lächelte und nickte als sie den Kuss zum Atmen lösen mussten. "Du bist der einzigste der es schafft mich gefangenzunehmen und mir dadurch das Gefühl zu geben frei zu sein. Nimm mein Herz...es gehört dir...dir allein." Zärtlich küsste er ihn, besiegelte damit seine Worte.

Endlich hatte er Gewissheit. Er wusste nun, dass Malik ihn ernsthaft liebte. Glücklich stürzte er sich in einen erneuten Kuss. Leidenschaftlich und zärtlich zugleich. Noch einmal ließ er seine Hände über Maliks Körper wandern. Seine gebränte Haut glühte. Heizte ihn selbst noch weiter auf. Unglaublich, wie heiß ein Körper sein konnte.

Abermals erwiderte Malik Bakura's heiße Küsse und setzte fort was er begonnen hatten. Zärtlich glitten seine Hände über Bakura's Rücken, drückten den Körper seines Geliebten an den seinen auf das sie Haut an Haut aneinandergeschmiegt auf dem weichen Bett lagen. Heute Nacht würden sie sich auf ewig binden und sich damit von den Fesseln lösen, die das Schicksal um sie gewunden hatte. Die Vergangenheit konnten sie bedenkenlos hinter sich lassen, denn sie spielte keine Rolle mehr für sie. Ihre Liebe zueinander hatte sie frei gemacht. Das Streben nach Macht war völlig vergessen und was zählte war nur der Augenblick. Endlich hatte Malik erreicht was er sich so lange erträumte. Der Traum der Freiheit war Wahrheit geworden und er konnte der Welt beweisen das Schicksalsmächte nur bedingt das Geschick eines Menschen bestimmen konnten. Letztlich musste jeder seinen eigenen Weg finden, sein Schicksal selbst in die Hand nehmen. Wenn man es wirklich wollte, so konnte man alles überwinden. Die Zukunft war wieder ein unentdecktes Land und Prophezeiungen mussten neu geschrieben werden.

Ende


End file.
